When I Saw You
by writerwritten
Summary: When the niece of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red-Hot Blooded Habanero met an unexpected thing. What would happen if that thing was love. Kakashi/OC


In the morning, daylight touched everywhere in Konohagakure. Maybe it's a normal morning but not for someone. The girl sat on her bed and looked around with sleepy eyes. The sun shone through the blue curtain. It lighted her room with bright blue light.

She knew it was time to jump off this comfortable bed but she ignored it. She yawned and lied down. Little sleepy head glanced at the alarm clock on the tiny table next to her bed.

'Who cares? It's only twenty to eight.' She shrugged and turned her back on it.

"...What!?"

Lazy girl shouted. She quickly sat and looked at the alarm clock again. No illusion. It was time to jump off the bed or the trouble would be playing around her. She searched for her black towel and grabbed it. Shower door was slammed. Water from shower fell down.

She took only five minutes to clear that sleepiness away. Opened that wooden wardrobe. Found that V-neck T-shirt, fishnet tank tops and black knee length shorts.

'How could I be this late!?' She thought to herself as she was dressing.

" _Itami…" Sweet voice spoke. "Wake up. Alarm clock is ringing."_

" _Only five minutes, Kushina-bachan" She begged and pulled blanket to cover herself._

" _Up to you." Kushina sighed. "Don't oversleep. I'll make a bento for you." She left her niece behind. Maybe Kushina's five minutes and Itami's five minutes are different._

Wry face for her own laziness. She closed her room door forcefully. Then, jogged to the staircase. When she appeared at the lower floor, sweet voice greeted.

"Oh. Finally wake up?...Itami"

Same voice asked. Itami flinched. She tried so hard to made an eyes contact with Kushina. Something inside made it harder.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered. She looked at her aunt firmly. Her aunt started to get closer. She tried to flee but couldn't move even a finger. Fears had overwhelmed her.

Red haired woman smirked and gazed into her eyes. More deeper the gaze with the closer and closer distance between her and her aunt, more the niece felt she was in danger. Like how a prey feels when faces with the hunter.

Suddenly, fist attacked her head violently. "How could you oversleep like this!? The ninja academy started at eight o' clock! Five minutes!? See!? Now, it's ten to eight!"

Lion roared. No, only in Itami's vision. Actually, it's just Kushina yelled at her for being irresponsible. But as we knew, fears had overwhelmed her. Aunt pointed at the clock which was hung on the wall.

"Look! And you have to run two kilometers to the academy! You think you can be on time!? Think again!"

"I-I'm sorry, Kushina-bachan." She apologized. Nothing better than sorry right now. She walked to the grey fridge. Of course, the walking path seemed to be far from Kushina because she was afraid that the strong fist would attack her again.

Maybe she didn't know that her whole body was shaking. As she walked, her legs were shaking. Luckily, she didn't collapse. Shaky hand opened the fridge and took a milk bottle.

"Hurry up!" Kushina-bachan commanded with loud voice, made listener stumbled backward and bumped into the fridge. Woman paced toward a little girl.

"Whaaa!" The girl yelled. The other man that was reading the newspaper stopped and looked at the situation instead.

"Calm down, Kushina. She's only five years old." Low voice interrupted the rampage in the morning. Thankfully, it stopped. He got a blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a deep blue long-sleeved shirt and grey pants.

"Minato! If you keep doing like this, Itami will become a spoiled child!" Kushina blamed him for interrupting or in the other words, he was trying to help his niece.

But kept on the rampage or the girl would be more late. Uzumaki Kushina grabbed the bento on the table. The bento box was wrapped inside the beautiful furoshiki. "Your lunch!"

"Y-Yes! Thank you very much, Kushina-bachan!" Itami voice was trembling but anyway, she got her lunch and kept it in her light brown handbag. Kushina stood with an arm akimbo, then sighed. If Minato raised this child alone, she wouldn't be surprised that she grew up to be heavily spoiled brat.

Minato laughed without any clown around him. Because he was laughing at those two.

"Anyway, Itami." He called. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Minato-jichan?"

"Will you fall in love with someone at the academy?" Itami flinched once again. Her face started to tint with light pink and became a crimson colour. It made her look like a tomato.

"N-No way! No way I will fall in love easily." She glanced at the clock at widened her eyes with shocked. "Whaaa! I'm late!" Only five minutes, the academy would start but the student had not moved her lazy butt from her house.

Right hand held a milk bottle, it was her breakfast. Itami ran to the shoe rack, picked her black shinobi shoes. It only reached her ankles.

"I'm leaving!"

She opened the door and shouted. People who were existing right there looked at her. She didn't care. Itami ran to academy as fast as she could do.

"Ok. Hurry up or you'll be late." Kushina chuckled. She could see the dust was following her niece.

Itami was making the unbelievable speed as she swallowed the last white drip. The bin was in front of her, at the wayside. She tightened her lips and threw the empty bottle. Success. It was so easy for her, even though the bin was a little far away.


End file.
